Christian Pierce
|image = CNC4 Pierce Rios.png |imgsize = |imgdesc = |rank = Captain |status = KIA |gender = Male |faction = GDI |job = GDI soldier |service = Motion comic }} is the protagonist of the Tiberian Twilight motion comic. Background Originally a farmer from Kentucky, Christian Pierce came to Chicago Lanzing, Jackson (w), Tony Vargas (p, i). "King Takes Pawn" '' Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic'' 4''' (March 30, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Episode Four - King Takes Pawn. Accessed 2010-05-16. in Blue Zone 11 in 2066 after Tiberium contamination has reached critical levels, threatening his family. He promised his wife, Jessica Pierce, that he'd bring them to the city as soon as possible. However, the city's inhabitants were distrusting and some even openly hostile, as they assumed anyone from Red Zones was a Nod sympathizer.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic '''1 (March 5, 2010) Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13. With 23 years of farming experience and some years in the militia, Pierce became increasingly desperate. One day a breakthrough came - he saved the newly appointed GDI First Secretary Evelyn Rios from death at the hands of a Nod sympathizer. In return, she made him her own poster boy and secured him a place in the GDI special forces, hailing him as the future of GDI. Lanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 1''' (March 5, 2010) Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13. His service number is 2201824 and he has green eyes. Character development Ten years later, Pierce returned to Red Zone 483, to visit his family. Jessica and his daughter were consumed by Tiberium during his stay with GDI. It was then that Rios contacted him about a full scale invasion undertaken by Nod in Paris - the Incursion War.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic '''1 (March 5, 2010) Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13. The Incursion War During the Incursion War, Gideon's forces took over the Methuselah and sent it into the atmosphere, intending to have it impact into the city of Chicago. Pierce, who was stationed aboard the Support carrier Kennedy, ordered both the Methuselah and the Kennedy to be evacuated. Once that happened, he set the Kennedy to self-destruct near the Methuselah and escaped just in the nick of time. The resulting explosion caused the Methuselah to alter it's course, missing Chicago. However, Pierce's escape pod was hit by debris and sent out of control, knocking him unconscious. He later awoke to find himself captured by Gideon, where he found out that his attempt to save Chicago worked, and according to Gideon, "you work for me now."Lanzing, Jackson (w), Joe Suitor (p, i). "The Incursion War" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 2''' (March 17, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue Two. Accessed 2010-03-13. War Messiah For an unknown number of days, Pierce suffered from repeated beatings from his Nod captors even when they stopped asking him questions. Finally, Gideon releases him and told Pierce that Tiberium was in fact the true messenger and not Kane. Christian Pierce's only response is calling Gideon insane and the Nod Separatist leader gives a mission for Pierce which is to journey to an abandoned library in order to tap into a GDI database that had information on Kane. Christian initially refused but Gideon activated a control implant around Pierce's neck which gave him intense pain as punishment. Gideon later told Pierce that he was surprisingly the best soldier that the Separatists had available and ultimately Christian agreed to the deal but intended to use it as a means to escape.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Micah Farritor (p, i). "The War Messiah" '' Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic'' '''3 (March 30, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Episode Three - The War Messiah. Accessed 2010-04-01. Wearing old Nod infantry armor, Christian journeys to the library but comes under attack from GDI forces. He attempts to convey his identity but the guards believe him to be a Nod soldier due to his armor. This forces Pierce to throw a grenade that knocks out the GDI men after which Christian enters the structure and taps into the database. However, he discovers that the database information is not from GDI and also contains data that was centuries old. He smashes the data store and intends to use the opportunity to his advantage but encounters Kane who informs Pierce that he would meet his maker.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Micah Farritor (p, i). "The War Messiah" '' Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic'' 3''' (March 30, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Episode Three - The War Messiah. Accessed 2010-04-01. King Takes Pawn Pierce is surprised to see the Nod leader, who in turn informs him that he has done everything in his power to bring him to the New York Public Library. He takes the ruined data store and, amused, states that Christian's action was a good try, but nothing his men can't repair. Moments later, Kane reveals that he has orchestrated Pierce's entire life, so that he'd retrieve the data store for him. That included the gunman at the rally, Gideon's attack on Chicago and the Incursion War. He then continues to taunt Christian, mentioning that GDI is his greatest ally and revealing that only Christian Pierce is to blame for his family's death. Enraged, Christian attacks the Prophet and gets a lucky punch, but it's the only one he gets. Kane then proceeds to beat Pierce up. Battered, Pierce tries a last ditch effort to kill Kane with a knife, yet he hesitates before slashing his throat. Kane calmly states that he's just going to be a casualty in a war he cannot possibly understand and shoots him in the head, killing Pierce instantly.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Tony Vargas (p, i). "King Takes Pawn" '' Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic'' '''4 (March 30, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Episode Four - King Takes Pawn. Accessed 2010-05-16. Gallery CNCMC Chevy.jpg|Leaving his life behind CNCMC Pierce in combat gear.png|Training in full gear CNCMC Rios And Pierce On Stage.png|Secretary Rios presents her newest aide to the public Appearances appears in the Tiberian Twilight motion comic. References Category:Characters Category:Global Defense Initiative Characters Category:Tiberian Twilight Motion Comic Characters